Forum:Brickiforums/Rumours and Recent News/Minifigures 2012
Category:Brickiforums Rumours and Recent News * * }} Discussion Please discuss and add any news/rumours below, adding any sources you have Olympics Minifigures Olympics? Sound pretty unlikely, but you never know... In any case, I want the Archer. :P * Interesting... 23:41, April 12, 2012 (UTC) * Sounds likely to me, they're known to occasionally make figures for special events from time to time 23:44, April 12, 2012 (UTC) * I reckon it'll be a promotion, probably at the actual Olympic stadium, like the Beatles minifigures were at that LEGO shop opening event a while back. - 23:50, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :*''BEATLES MINIFIGURES?!'' Why wasn't I told? :O ::*There were three and weren't the Beatles. :::*http://www.brickset.com/detail/?Set=Liverpool-1 - click on "Minifigs" :P - 23:54, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ooohh... 23:56, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::Doesn't say they were meant to be the Beatles. ::::::Read the notes. I also remember seeing the packet somewhere, and it had the Beatles logo on it (I'll try to dig up a pic). - 23:59, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I found one version here... not as I remember it, though. - 00:02, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::Beatles minifigures? :O ~ CJC 10:31, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Iv'e got them, until someone here said they were beatles I thought the were business men [[User:Prisinorzero|'Prisinor']][[User_talk:Prisinorzero|'zero']] 17:42, April 14, 2012 (UTC) * Well, we've now had a "confirmation" of the Olympics figs, But to me, the box and packet look completely fake, and the fact that the minifigures have very few/any new parts is a bit off. However, I have bad judgement, when it comes to stuff like this... ** Looks about right to me- I really can't see these being fake. If they were, why wouldn't they be using black baseplates as you'd expect, and the packet design (as well as the tops of the packets in the box) looks too well designed. Sure, there aren't any new parts in there, but it's not a real minifigures series either, so it makes sense to me. 23:32, April 13, 2012 (UTC) *** I may have to agree with cliggers there on the same note as they're too well designed, the GB uniform designs were only realised around a month ago and we all know how long lego takes to design [[User:Prisinorzero|'Prisinor']][[User_talk:Prisinorzero|'zero']] 17:44, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ****Plus the fact that all the LEGO Shop managers got emails about them. :P - 18:01, April 14, 2012 (UTC) *****I was going to ask my lego store about them today but I never got round to it. [[User:Prisinorzero|'Prisinor']][[User_talk:Prisinorzero|'zero']] 18:13, April 14, 2012 (UTC) * On a new note why is this under miscellaneous, shouldn't it be in minifigures? [[User:Prisinorzero|'Prisinor']][[User_talk:Prisinorzero|'zero']] 18:14, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ** It was started back when we didn't know what they were. Moved to minifigures thread. 09:24, April 15, 2012 (UTC) * Also Zero, did you ever got another going back to your Local Lego store lately and asking the question? - 00:35, April 17, 2012 (UTC) **No and probably won't until they come out. [[User:Prisinorzero|'Prisinor']][[User_talk:Prisinorzero|'zero']] 19:16, April 17, 2012 (UTC) *Wait, if they release Olympic figures, can they do Euro 2012 or FIFA World Cups? -- 05:19, April 26, 2012 (UTC)